


Awww

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: Something short and sweet.





	Awww

Billy didn't see Sam very much during the week. A kiss goodbye in the morning, which Sam often didn't seem to register, and maybe an hour in the evening, if he was lucky. The child was always tired and almost always grumpy. When Billy held him, he often cried, and would have to be handed back to Teddy, the father he preferred. Teddy would tell him of Sam's laughs and smiles throughout the day, the words he had learnt and the way he had run around, and Billy wondered if they were talking about a different child.   
Weekends, of course, were a different story. As soon as Sam was old enough to take regular trips, Billy started planning exhaustive, thorough days out with his young son. They always left early in the morning, Billy forcing Sam into his pram and pushing him around various locations in New York, desperate for some kind of connection with his son. Sometimes Teddy would join them, but sometimes Billy specifically asked him not to.   
When they returned, Sam was often in tears. Teddy would scoop him into his arms and smile sympathetically at Billy. Then he would take Sam into his bedroom and put him to bed. 

One Saturday, Billy had planned a trip to the aquarium. He woke up early, and asked Teddy to go back to sleep; he didn't want him on this trip. Teddy nodded and dozed back off, hearing Billy walk into their son's room.   
Teddy woke up properly a few hours later. He got up and walked into the living room to find Billy and Sam, asleep on the sofa. Sam was curled up, with Billy's arms loosely around him. They were facing one another and breathing in sync.   
Teddy considered waking them, but then went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. When he woke up, Billy might be upset that he missed the day, or he might just be happy to hold his son for a little longer.


End file.
